


How to attract your Boyfriend

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young woman is jealous that her boyfriend's been with his boys for the last little while, and her nerdy friend decides to teach her the secret to getting his gaze back.
Series: January Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 12





	How to attract your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t been texting me for a day, can you believe it, Greta?”  
  
Two young women found themselves sharing a room, one much more attractive than the other. It was a strange sight to be fair since she was so much more conventionally attractive compared to her friend, and yet she didn’t seem to be outright bothered by the nerdier of the two. If anything, she was super comfortable when she lounged on the latter’s bed, signifying how long the two had been friends.  
  
“Maybe you should stop texting him every four minutes, and he’d reply.” Greta, a bed-headed black-haired girl wearing a blanket as she rocked back and forth in her computer chair, muttered back to her taller friend as she mashed the buttons on her portable gaming device. “You sure he hasn’t just tried to dump you? You went through boyfriends like I went through gum in middle school, so it doesn’t surprise me if you made another one run away, Jenn.”  
  
Jenn, or rather Jennifer, scoffed at the sound of the accusation. “No way, I made sure that he loved me a lot this time! He wouldn’t just run out on me and try and find some hussy. In fact, I went through his social media to make sure that he wasn’t keeping an eye on somebody else, and he’s just… He’s just been with his guy friends, it’s really pissing me off!” The more attractive woman tightly wrapped one of her red curls around her finger, tightening her grip in frustration as she was almost tempted to toss her phone across the room…  
  
“Careful, I’m not buying you a new one if you break this one.” The nerdy woman spoke up, feeling her life-long friend’s frustration pouring through the air. “And breaking it won’t fix things if he’s actually bisexual, Jenn. Maybe you should’ve scoped things out a bit more.” She continued, her voice growing just a little quieter near the end…  
  
Because she clearly knew everything about bisexuals. She was one herself, all thanks to the friendship she had with her polar opposite. If not for her, she wouldn’t have a massive folder full of nudes on her computer, all of them depicting exotic women taking on erotic poses just for the viewer’s amusement. Since she got attracted to them, she thought she seemed like an expert on what a boy would be attracted to as well  
  
Jennifer let out another sigh as she pushed herself out of bed, walking over to the glasses-wearing blanket-covered nerd. “Well if you’re so smart, Greta, how about you tell me what I should do to make him look at me more. Come on. I’ll buy you the next three nights’ worth of ice cream if you help me out.” The redheaded woman tried to bribe her friend, while also taunting her over her intelligence...  
  
Almost immediately, the nerdy friend put down her game system and swiveled around towards her sleeping computer. “You’re not showing off enough.” A brief glint of light shined through her glasses as she started rapidly typing on her keyboard. By the time she stopped, she had a bunch of porn open on the desktop, without even a lick of shame. “Why do you think there are so many women showing off their naked bodies on the internet? Heck, some women have been streaming for boys who want to get their rocks off. It’s guaranteed to work.”  
  
The hot redheaded woman blinked for a few seconds before her cheeks flushed a bright red. “Okay, you’ve made your point. But how am I going to beat them out then? If he’s been home with his friends, masturbating to the sight of hot girls on the internet!?” Her voice cracked here and there to show the embarrassment that rushed through her mind since her friend had managed to strike a particular nerve…  
“You could’ve just asked for that in the first place, Jenn,” Greta replied as she tossed her blanket off, dashing out of the room before returning with a bottle full of tanning oil, though the label was in some foreign language that the redhead couldn’t really read. “May I introduce you to the highest quality product that all the popular pornstars use to make their bodies shine and attract the male gaze? If you let me rub it all over you, I’m sure that your boyfriend won’t be able to stare at anything but you once he comes home!” She sounded so enthusiastic that it was almost impossible to imagine that she had been a sassy nerd just moments ago…  
  
Jennifer sighed as she shook her head. “I never should’ve told you to try and actually try in a class for once. I remember the times you started selling dirt to a poor man on the street, and he started falling for it.” She muttered, frustration still seeping off her tongue as she pulled her top off and let everything fall to the ground. “Even worse, you’ve convinced me! But you better guarantee that this is going to make him drop everything he’s planned so we can snuggle in bed all weekend!”  
  
“I’d say money-back guarantee, but how about you snuggle with me if it doesn’t work?” The black-haired woman chuckled as she rubbed her hands together after slathering them in oil. Once they were nice and evenly coated, she started getting to work, mashing her palms all over her friend’s body. Especially in the parts that would draw the most attention… This meant that the nerd was unabashedly mashing her fingers into her friend’s tits, regardless if she had agreed to this or not.  
  
The red-headed woman let out a moan, but as she went to start complaining about how rough her friend was being, her mind suddenly started feeling a little cloudy. Like she couldn’t really focus on a thought, which made her feel… Better? She couldn’t really tell, she just kinda liked the feeling. And having her tits get groped was a great thing too, it really made her body tingle all over…  
  
Greta started sweating as she continued applying the oil. She had known for years that her friend was easy to trick, but this was a whole new low. She didn’t expect the latter to just start moaning like she was in bed with a man after having her breasts toyed with. Maybe if she moved her hands a little further down so she was caressing her pussy lips, then things would amp up even further…  
  
“A-Ahn! Oh my god, this… this! This feels amazing! Give me more, Greta!” Jennifer cried out as she grabbed ahold of her friend’s hand, sinking her oil-covered fingers straight into her nethers before letting out a loud scream. As the sound echoed through her room, the airy feeling from her head started spreading across her body, transforming her in the process. Her breasts, already impressive at a high D cup, grew to at least a high F. Her hips, wide enough that she had to wear a skirt instead of shorts, would now have trouble fitting under that as well. And her ass, which could hardly fit into panties as is, was now going to need a thong if it was ever going to stay covered in any sense of the word.  
  
Finally, to cap things off, her hair color changed from the crimson shade of red to a more airheaded shade of blonde. To put things as simply as possible, the oil that her friend had used had somehow turned her into a bimbo… Not that she cared, she wanted more pleasure…  
  
“Oh. Oh goodness me. Ohhhh… god.” Greta muttered almost incoherently, not having anticipated this result at all… Maybe she should’ve researched what she ordered from black net sites before she bought it. Especially as she saw a particularly horny look in her friend’s eye. A friend who had direct access to that sweet oil that had made her all nice and bubbly in her head…  
  
Jenn giggled as she reached over and grabbed the oil bottle, squeezing it tightly as she poured it all over her body as well as her nerdy friend’s, the goopy liquid seeping straight through the latter’s clothes as she forced her to the ground. “Like, Greta… I think we need to have a little talk, okay?” Her giggling sounded almost foreboding as she leaned in for a kiss…  
  
Greta barely got to scream before she was silenced, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The two of them were going to be quite busy for the next few hours…  
  
\---  
  
“Jennifer? Greta sent me a text, told me you were staying here tonight? Where are you?” The sound of the former redhead’s boyfriend echoed throughout the nerd’s house as he walked up the stairs, knowing his way around the place thanks to being introduced a few weeks back…  
  
He just didn’t anticipate to see a pair of bonafide pornstars laying on top of one another inside of the nerd’s room, both of them looking almost identical thanks to how much of that weird oil they had been using…  
  
“Oh, Jakey! Heeeey, come join us, we’ve been waiting for a good cock!” Jenn, or rather the bimbo that she had become, beckoned her boyfriend to come closer as she licked her lips. Greta joined her in gesturing for him to approach by stocking the side of her lips, giggling a little herself.  
  
The oil worked much better than advertised, as he couldn’t help himself. Jake immediately threw his pants off and dived onto the bed to join his girlfriend and the other bimbo, lust filling his eyes…  
  
Jennifer got her wish. Even if it meant that she didn’t exactly remain a bit of a bitch. Overall, an improvement!


End file.
